Wedding Bells Are Ringing
by EmeraldxCITYx3
Summary: Mimi and Roger are finally ready for marriage. Maybe later chapters...I'm not sure. This is my first story. Read&Review!
1. The Perfect Dress

**Angel is still alive in his story because I just can never see her not being there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT.**

"Mimi! Hurry up! I wanna see how stunning you look!" shouted Angel, chewing a large wad of gum in her mouth as she spoke.

Mimi stared into the dressing room mirror, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. All daylong Mimi and her best girlfriends, and bridesmaids, had been searching for the perfect wedding dress. As she stood before her reflection, Mimi knew this was the one.

She took a deep breath, turned the doorknob, and walked out to show her friends the dress she would soon be wearing as she slowly floated down the isle.

"Oh Chica! You **_do_** look stunning," gasped Angel. "Sexy," Maureen exclaimed. "You're going to look beautiful," Joanne said with a smile. Mimi blushed. "You really think so?" Mimi asked even though she knew the answer was yes. "Definitely," they all replied.

An hour later the four friends left the bridal shop with a gorgeous cream-colored gown, and much to Joanne's dismay, three revealing, spicy red dresses, with heels to match. With only two more weeks until the wedding, Mimi had never felt so much joy in her entire life.

Six months prior to the "perfect dress" hunt, Mark and Roger were having their daily lunch at the Life Café. "Roger do you want some Pepto-Bismol or something, cuz you look like your gonna hurl?" "I don't think she's coming," Roger said in reply, not answering Mark's question. "Angel's bringing Mimi here in like, 10 minutes. Don't worry. There is no way she'll say no," Mark said reassuringly.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later, leather clad Angel and Mimi strutted into the busy restaurant. Roger gulped. He could never see himself married, even when he was with April. But after Mimi had gone missing Roger felt he must never mope around and let his life and love pass him by.

As Mimi and Angel came up to Mark and Roger's table, the rocker regretted not taking Mark's offer on the Pepto-Bismol. He was sure he was going to vomit all over his fries.

The next 10 minutes were a blur to Roger. "So applied for the job and I thi…Roger? You look really pale. Baby, are you all right?" Mimi asked worried. "Willyoumarryme?" "What?" Roger breathed in slowly, the strong scent of beer flowing into his nose. "Will you marry me?"

For what seemed like forever, Roger waited anxiously for Mimi's reply. And finally, "YES!" shouted Mimi. A huge weight lifted off of Roger's chest and he almost forgot what was in his left pocket. He quickly pulled out a small velvet box. He could see Mimi's eyes start to water. "I'm sorry, but this all I could afford," Roger said as he slowly opened the box.

The velvet case revealed a gorgeous ring with a small stone in the center. Mimi took one look at the ring, gasped, and then began to kiss Roger. "Another round of drinks for this table," Mark yelled to a passing waiter with a wide smirk.


	2. A Call From The Rents

When the four "ladies" reached Joanne's apartment, they were eager to try on the bridesmaids' dresses. Mimi spent so much time going through racks and racks of gowns; the owners were ready to kick them out before they had a chance to try on the red-hot dresses.

"Oh Pookie! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The bedroom door swung open and crashed into the wall. Joanne winced. She awkwardly stood in the doorway, self conscious of the ruby garb clinging to your body. "Wow…" Mimi gulped.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Joanne asked. "Of course you do Sugar! I never thought I would live to see the day that you actually wore something so, so, foxy!" Angel exclaimed. "Baby, you should really wear clothes like this more often," Maureen uttered as she approached her unsure girlfriend.

Joanne leaped to the phone when it rang, happy to have an excuse for getting away from her friends staring. "Hold on a second," Joanne said into the phone. "Mimi! It's for you!"

"Hello?" "Hey, Mims," Roger said softly. "What's up?" she asked. "Well, I got a call from your parents…they want to have dinner with us tonight." "WHAT?" Mimi shouted. "I haven't talked to my parents in years! I always ignore their messages! Did you say yes to them?" "Well…ugh" "YOU DID!" "Mimi, calm down. It'll be fine. We don't have to tell our life story to them. We'll just make polite chit chat," Roger said trying to sound reassuring. "Roger, you haven't met my parents! They can get anything out of anybody! It's like they're lawyers or something!" Roger sighed. "Well I've got to go. Mimi, please try and change your mind."

Before Mimi could reply, Roger had hung up. "I guess getting married had it's obstacles," Mimi thought as she walked back into the living room to see Angel and Maureen model their dresses.


End file.
